Ghosts And Gods Are Two Different Things
by TheGravekeeper
Summary: Supernatural and Homestuck are trying to get along. What better way then to go explore Supernatural's universe? All was good until Homestucks blood started changing, and now they can't get back home. (Fandomstuck, SPN and Homestuck trying to get along)
1. It was supposed to be a ghost

AN: I'm trying to write things so criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine Eric Kripke and Andrew Hussie own the things, and fandomstuck is an idea I'm using.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

The two fandoms walk down the street, unseen to humans. Or that's how it usually is. The strange pair are being followed, but before the ones following them can attack, the two fandoms get a call and high tail it back home. That was the first time the Winchesters saw their fandom, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

"Sam, what've you got?" Dean asks out of boredom.

"Nothing major, just some possible haunting." Sam says as he reads through a local news article.

"Apparently reports of screams were heard in the attic of this home, but when the family went up to check the space was empty and it felt like something was pushing them out." He said pointing to a picture of the house in said newspaper. "I checked the history of the town and I haven't found any tragic deaths that could be linked. What do you think, Dean?" Sam closes his laptop.

"I think let's check it out and if it's not our kind of thing we hit the road." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

They had been in the house for a while now. Homestuck's blood was changing, due to the zodiac signs shifting. Gone was the dark orange blood running through his veins, each heartbeat somewhat painfully shifting it to the dark mustard yellow of the Gemini patron troll. His eyes changing from their usual black and yellow to the red and blue of the Gemini trolls, pupils becoming harder to see. At least his screams have stopped. They shouldn't have come into Supernatural's realm. They should've paid attention to the date. But they didn't, so here they sit for two days, while Homestuck whimpers as the changes happen. Supernatural grips his hand and keeps watch.

* * *

"I'm agent Wilcon and this is my partner agent Grayley. We're here about the 'ghost' in your attic." Sam easily lied.

Mr. Mart the father of the family regarded them sceptically. It was his wife that ushered them inside, asking who they were with.

"We're with the state. We happened to be in the area and the station called and asked us to check this story out." Dean said looking around, the house looked normal enough.

"So what will you need us to do officers? We just want things to go back to normal." The man of the house explained, eager to get the 'ghost' out of their house.

"We just need you out of the house tonight. After that it'll be gone and everything should be back to normal." Sam smiled as he and Dean started for the door. "We should be back around six, so if you will please be out by then."

"Yes of course." The man said, opening the door for the two brothers.

"Great, see you tomorrow then." With that Sam and Dean drove off to do more research on whatever creature was in the household.

* * *

Homestuck was asleep. Finally, his pain seemed to have stopped. Supernatural exhaled in relief as he slumped against the wall, putting his gun down and rubbing his face with his hands. He had kept watch for the two days they had been in this unknown house, not to mention the hunt they had been on before this, something about a ghost. They would be able to hunt more of the minor creatures in his realm or even go home, now that Homestuck's blood was settling.

His eyes were almost closed when he heard it; someone had opened the attic door. He stiffened. _Of course they won't be able to see or hear us, it's still weird though. _He thought as what he assumed were the homeowners entered the space. He then heard one of them curse and recognised the voice. _Dean Winchester._

_But their not supposed to be here. They're supposed to be heading over to the next town to talk to Death. Why're they here?_

Supernatural thought back through the timeline of the two brothers, in none of his knowledge was this supposed to be happening.

"Do we even know anything that screams? This doesn't sound like a ghost." Sam's deep voice cut through Supernatural's thought. _Screams? _He looked at Homestuck and thought of his screaming hours ago. _No, couldn't be him. These people can't see us, let alone hear us._

He moved more into the shadows, attempting to get further behind the dresser and boxes that shielded him and Homestuck form view. Unfortunately his wing hit a lamp, knocking it over with a crash. He heard the Winchester brothers turn around, guns raised.

He put his hands up in surrender and kicked his weapon away from him and, closer to Homestuck. He even tucked his wings in as much as he could so he would appear less threatening. Of course the brothers couldn't really see his wings in the dark. They were black after all.

"Who and what are you." It was a command, not question, said as Dean motioned for him to step out of the shadows and into the lighter part of the room. Supernatural kept his wings in shadow, exposing only the front of him in the light.

"It's just a kid." Sam lowered his gun and turned to his brother. "He's just a kid."

Supernatural risked a glance at Homestuck out of the corner of his eye, his friend shifted as if he was going to get up. _Please stay down for a bit longer. Please. _He silently begged his friend. He reached to tuck his wings under his jacket while making it look like he was just scratching his back.

"Look Sam, Dean." They looked over at him; surprise was evident on their faces. "I'll go with you, if that's what you want."

They turned back to each other ignoring Supernatural in favour or discussing whether to kill or take him into questioning.

"Hey listen to my friend, you bucket suckers." Supernatural's face drained of colour as he turned to his friend, who was holding his gun towards the brothers. Eyes glowing red and blue in the dim light of the attic, his flushed grey skin corpse like in the shadows.

"What the hell are you?" The brother raised their guns again; Dean pointed his at Supernatural, while Sam's was towards Homestuck.

"Homestuck put the gun down. Relax, these ones are mine." Supernatural kept his hands up and sent a warning look towards his friend. "Remember the Winchester brothers I was telling you about? These are them, so you know if you shoot it'll hurt us both."

Homestuck handed the gun to Supernatural, who took it and put it in his holster. "Fine, but this sucks ass."

"Now, can we all behave? Dean, please lower your gun a little. You too Sam, no one would benefit from killing anyone." Supernatural gave a bitter laugh. "I'd say we'll just leave, but knowing you two; which I do, you won't let us out of your sight. So we'll follow, Sam can lead and Dean can go behind, of course we'll keep our hands up as we go, and not struggle or run." The last part was said with a glare at Homestuck, "Right?"

Homestuck sighed and put his hands up. "Fine." He growled.

Dean looked over at Sam; eyes going wide in a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Alright, well. Let's go." Sam shrugged at Dean, and gestured for the two fandoms to follow him as he walked downstairs and out to the impala.


	2. I know where I'm going

They drove to Bobby's and Supernatural let himself out of the car and began to walk towards the door, forgetting momentarily that he was visible to the brothers.

Now that the two were in the light it was clear to see that they were teenagers; about sixteen or so. The one with horns was walking cautiously; like one does after they've been in pain for an excess amount of time. He had a black shirt on with what looked like a bar code on the right arm. His shirt had a green house on the front, and he had a dark pair of jeans on. His hair was black and spiked up at weird angles ending where his shirt neck was.

The other one looked was dressed like the brothers were. His jacket was the same build as Dean's but lighter. He had worn out jeans on with the ends tucked into boots. His hair looked like he had tried to slick it back, but a few pieces refused to stay down. His eyebrows a bit on the big side, and his face littered with freckles. His eyes dark brown, and his mouth in a frown; making him look older then he appeared.

"Hey!" Dean had his gun on him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Supernatural looked behind him, and almost laughed at the brothers expressions. "The panic room. I'm assuming that's where you're going to be putting at least one of us."

With that him and Homestuck walked inside. The Winchesters were quick to follow the duo. They opened the door ready to kill the two and only stopped when they saw that the apparent human one stopping to do the tests on himself and Homestuck, his weapons on the kitchen table.

It was then that they saw the two bumps under the hunter-appearing one's jacket.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you?" Dean's first reaction had Homestuck giving a sharp laugh causing Supernatural to glare at him.

He shrugged and turned back to the table picked up his gun, and lead Homestuck to the panic room.

When the two were gone the brother turned to each other, both sharing the same shocked look.

"Dude, what the hell…." Dean looked at his brother who only shrugged in response. They heard the door to the panic room closing before hearing footsteps coming up the old stairs.

* * *

AN:Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcomed. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine all characters to their rightful places, fandomstuck is a borrowed idea.


End file.
